


Mystery Toy

by HeroinPhoenix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroinPhoenix/pseuds/HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Shiro got a new toy and wants to use it on Keith. Mostly PWP with a lot of flogging.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mystery Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I summited this as a writing sample for a BDSM Sheith zine and since I got in, I thought I'd share in here.

Keith was breathing heavily, anticipation thrumming through his body. The blindfold wasn’t uncomfortable, per se, but he would have preferred if he could see what Shiro was up to. The man was barely making any sound, but Keith could still feel him. Keith’s shoulders were starting to ache, his wrists tied together and held over his head by a hook dangling from the ceiling. It was a position that Keith had become very familiar with, having played in this room with Shiro countless times already.

Keith could almost feel Shiro walk in a circle around him, appraising his form. He stood a bit straighter, trying to impress Shiro. If Shiro’s quiet chuckle is anything to go by, the older man was pleased with him. He rewarded Keith with a soft but fleeting kiss on the lips, pulling away right after.

Then Keith heard it—the familiar zap of the cattle prod—and immediately his nerves went cold with anticipation. He jumped as the cattle prod poked him in the side, but Shiro didn’t zap him. He was just teasing Keith, whose pulse started to race. The next time the cattle prod touched him he yelped more in surprise than pain as it zapped him on the chest. That was dangerously close to his right nipple, and knowing Shiro, that would be his next target.

“Ah!” Keith gasped at the next jolt of electricity, feeling his right nipple harden, a thrill of arousal shooting straight to his cock, making it twitch. Shiro knew it would excite Keith, fully aware of how much he liked the sensation on his little pink nipples. Shiro zapped him again, this time making Keith whimper.

“Having fun, baby?” Shiro teased.

Keith nodded enthusiastically and replied, “Yes, Sir.”

Shiro then went quiet, and Keith was anxious again. He remembered that Shiro had said something about a new toy he recently got, but Keith had no idea what it was. He felt Shiro move somewhere behind him, slowly getting closer, and then he gasped in pain, his mind barely registering where the pain had come from.

Shiro struck him with something on his ass, making him jerk forward a bit. It wasn’t too bad, but Keith knew from experience that the first strike was no indication of how hard or soft a toy could be.

The second strike felt more like a lash against his ass cheeks, and Keith wondered if it was a new whip. If it was, then it was short and light, but felt slightly different from the whips that Shiro had used on him previously.

The third lash was searing hot, making Keith cry out. Then Shiro ran his cool fingers along the welt, soothing the pain momentarily. Keith cried out again as he felt a fourth lash, then a quick fifth. He was starting to tremble. He released a shuddering breath as Shiro soothed his fingers along the new welts. Shiro’s fingers felt nice against his burning skin. Then Keith let out a strangled moan as he felt Shiro lick along one of the welts, the soft wet tongue making his skin tingle with pleasure.

Keith felt Shiro straighten up, his skin already missing the attention from Shiro’s tongue. Shiro ran a hand along Keith’s burning ass, then up along his side, pressing himself against Keith’s back, lips close to his ear. “How was that, pet? Not too bad, was it?”

Keith only shook his head. He knew he could handle this. Shiro always knew just how far to push him.

Shiro hummed in approval, removing his hand from Keith’s soft skin, causing a shiver of cold to run along Keith’s body.

Keith gasped at the next lash, feeling as if his skin had split open, but he knew Shiro’s control was incredible, rarely if ever actually breaking his skin. Then fire licked across Keith’s ass with the next strike, and he finally allowed himself to cry out without shame, his voice tapering to a whimper.

Shiro’s hand gently caressed across Keith’s ass, making the helpless man shudder at the soft treatment. The contrast of pain and pleasure was just starting to arouse Keith when he felt Shiro’s middle finger graze his asshole. He made a whimpering sound, trying really hard not to push himself back into Shiro’s hand and earn himself a real punishment.

Shiro chuckled, then stepped away again, leaving Keith feeling lonely and vulnerable, but not for long. Shiro delivered two more lashes across Keith’s ass, making him cry out in pain, only to soothe the welt with one hand, while the other dipped in between Keith’s ass cheeks.

Keith bit down on his lower lip, trying to stifle his moans of pleasure as Shiro’s finger grazed his opening again. Keith’s hole tightened and fluttered around the intrusion, causing a shudder to run down his spine. Shiro hummed in approval, clearly pleased at how wet Keith was already thanks to his Galra DNA.

“So wet already, pet? Just from this?” Shiro said in a mocking tone. Keith’s cheeks burned in humiliation, knowing that Shiro was getting off on this. One of Shiro’s fingers slipped into Keith, slowly circling his opening, then curling a bit to stretch Keith open as he slid his finger out again.

Keith was practically drooling, but Shiro wasn’t done yet. He stood back again and continued to smack Keith’s pert ass, randomly braking up the pain with his hands by gently and lovingly caressing the abused flesh, dipping a finger or two in briefly to tease Keith’s opening.

By this point, Keith was fully hard and freely leaking pre-cum. He was no longer ashamed of the fact that he was enjoying this, allowing himself to cry out and moan all he wanted. He lost count in his head, aware only of the fire licking up his ass, and Shiro’s loving hand quieting it for a moment or two. Keith jerked in his restraints after a particularly hard lash, then felt Shiro stop and step away.

Keith felt Shiro walk back around to face him, then Shiro’s hand was on his cheek, wiping at his tears. When had he started to cry?

Then Keith whimpered as Shiro’s warm hand disappeared only to backhand him across the face, making him gasp, his head snapping to the side. For a moment Keith was confused, his cheek burning painfully. Then Shiro took Keith’s face by the chin, making him face the older man again. He gently caressed Keith’s scar, fingers tracing over it, and Keith’s heart squeezed painfully in his chest, knowing Shiro was feeling guilty for putting the scar there.

Once Shiro’s hand settled and cupped Keith’s cheek, Keith leaned into it, rubbing his face against it the way a cat would, before turning to plant a kiss to Shiro’s palm.

That’s when Shiro stepped closer; Keith could smell him now, but not feel him just yet. The man’s hand traveled to Keith’s hair, fingers threading through his long locks to grip them gently. Shiro fully pressed himself against Keith, rubbing his hardness against Keith’s thigh.

“So beautiful,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s ear.

Keith felt conflicted when Shiro’s lips latched onto that spot on his neck that always drove him crazy, while his free hand groped at one abused ass cheek. Keith cried out, whether from the pleasure of Shiro’s lips sucking on his neck or the pain from the man’s hand squeezing and pinching his ass, he wasn’t sure.

Shiro sucked hard at Keith’s neck, then kissed the spot gently before nipping at the skin with his teeth. Keith was trembling, his hands above his head struggling as he so desperately ached to touch Shiro.

Keith shivered as Shiro pulled away, leaving his body cold and feeling lonely. He was breathing heavily again, nervous, waiting patiently for Shiro to do something, _anything_ really.

Then he felt another lash against his ass and this time he screamed. His ass had become quite sensitive over the short break that Shiro took, already tingling from the pain of the previous lashes, and Shiro wasn’t being methodical this time. The strikes came down hard and random, interspersed with gentle caresses here and there.

Keith could only cry out in pain and sob with a gasp whenever Shiro caressed his ass after every second or fourth lash, the contrast driving him crazy. His nerves were on fire as the voices in his head went quiet, and all he could think about was Shiro, Shiro, Shiro! He was dimly aware of Shiro talking to him.

“You’re doing so well, pet. You’re so beautiful, my little pain slut.”

Keith moaned at Shiro’s words, his master’s praise sparking a warm and happy feeling in his chest that spread all over his body, making him calm and relaxed. Keith lost track of time, as he always seemed to with Shiro, consumed with the pain/pleasure of being loved by the older man. He sobbed openly with relief, feeling warm and safe, practically cocooned in Shiro’s love.

“Did master’s punishment arouse you, baby?” Shiro teased. One hand came around to pump his cock once.

Keith answered with a strangled whimper, continuing to sob from the overstimulation that made his entire body feel like an exposed nerve.

When it all stopped, Keith wasn’t aware of much; he just felt like he was floating in space, surrounded by Shiro’s glow. Shiro stood in front of him and took his blindfold off gently, brushing Keith’s hair back from his sweaty face.

Keith smiled weakly at him, sighing in relief when Shiro pressed against him, one hand rubbing the nape of his neck while the other rubbed along his back. Shiro kissed him fully on the mouth, his lips soft and gentle, then his tongue slipped into Keith’s hot mouth, their tongues entwining.

When Shiro’s hand slid from his back and cupped his ass again, Keith gasped into the kiss. It hurt, but Shiro’s kiss was so hot that it left Keith’s mind spinning. He whimpered in pain/pleasure, then moaned as Shiro’s other hand moved to graze his middle finger against his needy hole again.

Keith had no idea how long they stood there, one of Shiro’s hands abusing his burning flesh, while the other just barely brushed against his opening. Keith was practically purring, his head resting against the crook of Shiro’s neck. The man’s so tall, he thought, before all thoughts fled his mind as one of Shiro’s fingers breached his hole, trying to stretch him out.

He struggled in Shiro’s hold, wanting more while simultaneously wanting everything to stop. But Shiro was unrelenting, causing him pain by pinching along the welts on Keith’s ass, while also fingering him, slowly adding a second finger.

Keith was crying again, his chest heaving, body feeling like it’s on fire. He needed Shiro so badly; his strong arms around Keith weren’t enough for him. He let out a sob as he felt a third finger penetrate him.

Sensing that Keith was nearing his breaking point, Shiro stopped and pulled away, then unhooked Keith’s bound wrists and brought his arms down in front of him. Keith felt the burn in his shoulders, his muscles tense and shaking, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the burning in his tender ass.

His crying was softer now, slowly calming down as Shiro sat them down on the lone mattress in the room. Shiro pulled Keith close, cradling him against his chest, one hand rubbing gentle circles into his back while the other wiped the tears off his face. Sitting was uncomfortable, but Shiro’s hard body felt so nice.

Shiro whispered sweet nothings to him, trying to calm him down and bring him back.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it? You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

Keith made a sweet hiccupping noise. “Yeah?”

Shiro hummed and said, “You were so beautiful, so needy, sweetheart.”

Keith sniffled and looked up at Shiro shyly, then leaned in to brush his lips gently over Shiro’s.

The man smiled and asked, “So what does my love want, hum?”

“I wan-want Master inside me,” Keith replied.

Shiro smiled and kissed him again, before lying back and guiding Keith to straddle him. He smirked up at Keith and ordered, “Ride me, pet.”

A thrill traveled through Keith, making him shudder with anticipation, his already hard cock leaking more pre-cum. Keith leaned over Shiro and placed his hands against Shiro’s chest for leverage as his wrists were still bound together.

Keith thought he should be loose enough by now, so he tried to position himself over Shiro’s hard cock, but then he looked sweetly at Shiro. A fierce blush spread across Keith’s face and he said, “Master, can you give me a hand, please?”

Shiro smiled fondly at him, one hand caressing along Keith’s thigh as the other griped his own cock and held it against Keith’s twitching opening. Keith then proceeded to lower himself gently onto Shiro’s hardness, his eyes closing in concentration, lips parting with a gasp and hair falling over his face.

It was still too much for him, even after Shiro had fingered him, and even with his Galra biology making him slick and ready for Shiro. But Keith was nothing if not stubborn, and he continued to lower himself until he was fully seated on Shiro’s cock, feeling his ass burn and throb with aftershocks as he pressed down onto Shiro’s thighs.

Keith was breathing heavily with the effort of keeping himself up when his arms felt so weak. Once he was sure he was balanced on Shiro’s lap, he lifted himself up again, only managing to get halfway off Shiro’s cock, and then dropped back down. He tried rolling his hips and bouncing on Shiro’s cock, but it seemed easier in his head. In reality, fucking himself on Shiro’s dick was hard after what he was put through, especially with his arms shaking from being held over his head for so long.

He opened his eyes before pulling himself up again, wanting to watch Shiro’s face, seeing and loving it color with pleasure. Shiro’s hands were gently rubbing up Keith’s sides, occasionally coming around to squeeze his ass cheeks again or pump his cock.

Keith was whimpering, feeling Shiro’s cock graze against that spot inside him every time he came back down, his ass swallowing Shiro’s cock hungrily. Keith tried to keep up a rhythm, using his hands against Shiro’s chest to push himself off the man before coming back down, but it was mostly gravity at work at this point. Keith’s body was over sensitized, and his shoulders ached.

“Master, please…ah, Shiro…more!”

“So greedy,” Shiro said with a sweet smile, his hand cupped Keith’s cheek, running a thumb over Keith’s full lips.

Keith moaned, trying hard to ride Shiro and please him, but he really couldn’t. He stopped, curling into Shiro’s chest with tears spilling down his face again. “I’m sorry, M-master, can you pl-please help me?”

Shiro sat up a bit and lifted Keith’s face up with both hands to gently wipe at his tears, bringing their mouths together for a searing hot kiss. “Of course, baby,” he whispered against Keith’s lips.

Then Keith straightened his back and Shiro took over. He was unrelenting, roughly holding onto Keith’s ass again, and using it to lift him up and bring him back down onto his hard cock. Keith cried out, his ass hurting badly, but then he also felt Shiro’s cock hit that sweet spot inside him, making stars burst across his vision.

Keith was gasping and crying softly as he was lifted off Shiro and lowered again in a hard rhythm, Shiro lifted his thighs up to meet Keith half way, fucking up into him as Keith dropped down. It was hard and controlled, just the way Keith liked it. Shiro was very disciplined at everything he did.

Now lightheaded from the intense pleasure, Keith was crying out Shiro’s name, his back arching, nails digging into Shiro’s chest. Keith threw his head back as he came across Shiro’s chest and his own stomach, his body drowning in the shockwaves.

With his orgasm came a sudden burst of energy, helping Keith ride Shiro harder through his orgasm, gasping softly as he felt himself tighten around Shiro’s thick cock. Keith’s twitching hole felt as if it were trying to suck Shiro in, his insides pulsing with the waves of Keith’s orgasm.

Shiro moaned, feeling Keith’s hole practically convulse around his cock. He gripped Keith’s hips tight enough to leave bruises, then came hard, spilling his seed deep inside his love. Keith let Shiro use his body through his orgasm, pumping his hips up and down well after the waves subside.

They were sated and relaxed, Keith’s forehead pressed against Shiro’s chest. Both were breathing heavily, covered in sweat and cum, smelling of sex.

Shiro was the first to move, sitting up and helping Keith to sit on his lap. Shiro untied Keith’s wrists, his hands gently massaging the abused skin. He brought Keith’s wrists up to kiss around them, letting Keith watch him with his eyes open wide with surprise.

“Master?”

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“Ok,” Keith replied in a dreamy voice, looking up at Shiro with his eyelids heavy and sleepy. He didn’t know when he had drifted off, just that he was dimly aware of Shiro cleaning him with a damp towel and gently carrying him to their bed, making his heart swell with love. Keith slept better that night than he had in a while and decided that mysterious new toys weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
